Verfluchte Schüchternheit
by Pandalulu
Summary: Sie begann ein neues Leben in Sindria und fand dort ihre große Liebe! Doch wie soll sie nur ihre verfluchte Schüchternheit überwinden? Wie? Wer? Was?... Schaut rein und lest selbst! ;) ...OCX?


Halli-Hallo!^^

Hab mich nun entschieden alle meiner deutschen Geschichten hier auf einzustellen, da ich davon mittlerweile 20 habe und mit meinen Übersetzungen ins Englische leider zur Zeit nicht weiterkomme... Naja, ich hoffe euch gefällt meine FF! (und alle anderen, die mit der Zeit folgen^^) :D :D

Genre: Romanze, Drama, bissel Fluff (und Klischees^^)

Am Ende folgt noch eine Anmerkung von mir, bitte lesen ;)

PS: Manga/Anime gehört nicht mir... Storyline und OCs sind meins...

.

..

...

Ein Mädchen stand an dem Geländer eines der etlichen Balkone im Palast des Königs Sindrias, Sinbad. Mit verträumten Augen sah sie hinaus auf die Stadt, die weit unter ihr lag, und das weite Meer, welches sich dahinter erstreckte. Die winzig wirkenden Menschen tummelten sich in den vielen geschäftigen Straßen. Das Wasser des Ozeans glitzerte und schimmerte in der bald untergehenden Sonne und der Himmel verfärbte sich langsam von einem hellen und wolkenfreien Blau zu Orangerot. Es war ein traumhafter und romantischer Anblick.

Und so versank die junge Frau in ihrer Traumwelt, in ihrer Fantasie, wo sie mit ihrem Liebsten genau diese wunderschöne Aussicht zusammen genoss. Ein Glitzern erschien in ihren warmen, braunen Augen, ehe die Enttäuschung folgte, als der Traum in tausend Teile zersprang und stattdessen die Realität dessen Platz einnahm. Denn schließlich fantasierte sie von ihrem Liebsten, dem sie einfach nicht ihre Liebe gestehen konnte! Dem Liebsten, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ihre Existenz wahrnahm... Viel zu schüchtern war die junge Frau mit den langen dunkelblonden Haaren, welche in einem leichten Rotstich in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen der großen gelben Kugel schimmerten.

Sie seufzte tief, verfluchte ihre schreckliche Schüchternheit. Könnte sie doch nur _einmal_ Mut beweisen und einen Schritt in ihrem Leben tun, den sie sich schon so lange wünschte und in ihren märchenhaften Gedanken längst vollbracht hatte – und dabei ihr perfektes Leben mit der Zuneigung ihres Liebsten führte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie es versuchen wollte, kam wieder diese nervige Unsicherheit. Könnte sie es wirklich tun? Würde er sie mögen? Kannte er überhaupt ihren Namen? Oder war sie lediglich eine weitere der vielen Dienstmädchen im großen Palast? Letztlich war ihre Fantasie doch nur genau das, Fantasie. Wie könnte sie erwarten, dass ihr Liebster eines Tages tatsächlich ihre Gefühle erwiderte? Das Leben war nicht perfekt! Nur ihre Träume waren es... Und diese Tatsache ängstigte und verunsicherte sie nur noch mehr.

Und die junge Frau hatte auch jeden Grund unsicher zu sein – wie sie fand –, denn schließlich war sie niemand außergewöhnliches. Sie war nur ein normales, einfaches Mädchen, dass vom Lande in die große Stadt gezogen war, um dort ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Letztlich verlief jedoch alles nicht ganz so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte kein Geld, keine Bekannte und keine Bleibe in Sindria. Zu spät an diese Details gedacht und schon war sie in einem Dilemma. Sie war so naiv gewesen – noch heute schämte sie sich für ihr unwissendes Verhalten! Doch dann erschien ein Silberstreif am Himmel ihrer Verzweiflung und sie traf König Sinbad höchstpersönlich auf dem Marktplatz!

Natürlich hätte sie ihn nie angesprochen – wie auch mit ihrer schrecklichen Schüchternheit, die sie bei Fremden, manchmal sogar Bekannten, stets stottern ließ, sodass niemand ihre zerpflückten Sätze verstehen konnte –, stattdessen war sie ihm, durch ihre Orientierungslosigkeit auf dem vollen Platz, direkt in die Arme gestolpert – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Schüchtern wie sie nun einmal war, wurde sie daraufhin sofort knallrot und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Sie hatte ihn umgehend erkannt, mit seiner teuren Kleidung und dem edlen Schmuck aus Gold und Silber mit schimmernden und glänzenden Edelsteinen. Als der gutaussehende König sie dann auch noch ansprach, begann sie erst zu stottern – wie üblich –, ehe sie am Ende in Ohnmacht fiel.

Aufwachen tat sie erst im Palast wieder, wo sie ihren Liebsten zum ersten Mal traf und sich direkt zu ihm hingezogen fühlte – Liebe auf dem ersten Blick, wovon sie immer geträumt hatte! Er unterbreitete ihr das Angebot des Königs im Palast als Dienstmädchen zu arbeiten und zugleich dort in der Unterkunft der Mitarbeiter zu wohnen, nachdem sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte – mit viel Stotterei und Nervosität, und Geduld ihrer Zuhörer. Natürlich nahm sie diese Chance sofort wahr und stimmte freudig zu. Ein besonderer Zuschlag war ja auch, dass sie von da an ihren Liebsten häufig sehen würde!

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt, vor ungefähr 2 Jahren, lebte sie nun in Sindrias königlichem Palast. Und ihre Gefühle für ihren Liebsten wurden mit jedem Tag noch stärker. Die Hingabe, welche er seinem König und dessen Königreich entgegenbrachte, war bewundernswert. Die Intelligenz und Gewissenhaftigkeit, welche er besaß, war einfach unglaublich. Die Loyalität, welche er für seinen König und ganz Sindria empfand, war beneidenswert.

Für sie war er der perfekte Mann. Der perfekte Mann, nach dessen Zuneigung sie sich seither sehnte und doch immerzu im Hinterkopf hatte, dass sie diese wahrscheinlich nie erhalten würde.

...

„Ne, Sin, ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit immer so beobachtet. Ich kann allerdings niemanden ausmachen und das erscheint mir verdächtig. Ich denke wir sollten uns auf eine eventuelle Gefahrensituation in nächster Zeit vorbereiten!", sprach der Berater zu seinem König in einem ernsten Ton. Zusammen saßen sie, wie so oft, im Arbeitszimmer, während der Albino seinen König und besten Freund bei seiner Arbeit mehr oder weniger überwachte – wieso musste er auch so faul sein!

Sinbad seufzte. Manchmal war sein Freund wahrlich schwer von Begriff – zumindest in diesem Bezug. Dass er das Offensichtliche nicht sah, war allerdings auch irgendwie recht amüsant. Der allwissende junge Mann war anscheinend doch nicht so allwissend, wie er dachte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Ja'far."

„Sin?", fragte der Weißhaarige verwirrt und seine Stirn kräuselte sich etwas, als der König so locker seine Befürchtungen abtat. Hatte er vielleicht etwas damit zu tun? Nein! Sicher nicht! Oder? „Sin, was hast du-"

„Stop!" Ja'far schaute ihm fragend entgegen, und nun auch leicht genervt – er war sich sicher, dass sein bester Freund und König wieder irgendetwas Schwachsinniges ausgeheckt hatte und, dass er derjenige sein würde, der das Ergebnis davon nicht mögen würde. „Was du da bemerkt hast, Ja'far, ist keine Gefahr, sondern lediglich eine Bewunderin!"

„Eh?" Völlig perplex von dieser Aussage – und erschüttert darüber, dass seine Vermutung anscheinend falsch war – hielt der Weißhaarige inne und starrte Sinbad ungläubig an. Wollte er ihn verarschen?

„Es ist eine Frau, eine Verehrerin!"

Für einen weiteren Moment herrschte absolute Stille. Doch schon bald wurde diese jäh unterbrochen.

„Was zur... ! Sag mal willst du mich verarschen, Sin?! Was redest du da für einen Mist?! Wer sollte mich denn bitteschön... verehren?!", rief Ja'far aufgebracht – auch wenn er das letzte Wort nur mit einem unsicheren Ton herausbrachte. Konnte es sein...? Seine Wangen leicht errötet, durch Wut und Scham gleichermaßen, suchte er in der Mine Sinbads den Beweis eines Scherzes, einer Lüge, einer Unwahrheit, doch er fand keine.

„Aber was redest du denn da? Natürlich hast du auch Verehrerinnen! Und du kennst diese junge Frau auch!" Der Weißhaarige war wie zu Stein erstarrt. Eine Frau beobachtete, bewunderte ihn möglicherweise. Und er hatte nichts bemerkt... Und das, obwohl sogar der König des Chaos höchstpersönlich es gesehen hatte. War er so zerstreut gewesen? Obwohl er sogar noch intensiver nach der Quelle seines unwohlen Gefühls gesucht hatte? Wie war das nur möglich? Und wer war die unbekannte... Verehrerin?

„Sin! W-wer ist diese Frau?" Seine Stimme war kleinlaut, unsicher – wieso verhielt er sich auf einmal so gar nicht wie er selbst? Ein mulmiges Gefühl herrschte in seinem Bauch, während seine Gedanken wild durcheinander diskutierten. Er war so verwirrt, so perplex über diese neue Information. Natürlich hatte ihn schon einmal eine Frau angeschaut, wäre schon traurig, wenn nicht, jedoch waren diese meist nach kurzer schon nicht mehr interessiert. Meist tauchte Sinbad in ihrem Blickfeld auf und ihr Interesse wanderte zu dem gutaussehenden König. Nun sollte man wissen, dass Ja'far nicht eifersüchtig auf Sinbad war. Bisher hatte ihn eigentlich immer nur eine Sache interessiert, seine Loyalität gegenüber seines Königs und wie man Sindria in dem guten Zustand erhalten konnte, in dem es momentan war – es gar verbessern konnte! Und nun trat unweigerlich eine Frau, eine Unbekannte, in sein Leben, die anscheinend so ein starkes Interesse an ihm hatte, dass sie ihn beinahe dauerhaft, geheim beobachtete, selbst im Beisein des beliebten Königs Sindrias.

„Kannst du dich noch an die junge Frau erinnern, welche mir vor ungefähr 2 Jahren auf dem Marktplatz praktisch direkt in die Arme fiel?", begann Sinbad und Ja'far überlegte, versuchte sich ein Bild der Frau ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Sie arbeitet seitdem als Dienstmädchen hier im Palast. Ihr Name ist Elaia, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Schüchtern und weicht mir stets aus, wie mir aufgefallen ist." Bei seinen letzten Worten trat ein belustigtes, leicht perverses Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Wie sehr er doch schon versucht hatte der scheuen, doch wunderschönen Frau näher zu kommen. Immer wieder hatte sie seine Annoncen abgelehnt und versucht so selten, wie sie es nur einrichten konnte, in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe zu sein und trotzdem seinen treuen Berater zu beobachten. Ja, Sinbad hatte ihre Blicke schon früh bemerkt. Jedoch wartete er ab, bis sein Freund dies selbst ansprach. Und es hatte tatsächlich doch etwas länger gedauert, als der König Sindrias erwartet hatte. „Du hast ihr damals mein Angebot vorgestellt hier zu arbeiten.", fügte der Mann mit den lila Haaren noch hinzu.

„Elaia...", überlegte Ja'far laut. Wage trat ein Gesicht in seine Gedanken. Rundliche Gesichtsform, kleiner Mund, große braune Augen, schön geschwungene Augenbrauen und eine Stupsnase. Jede normale Person wäre jetzt wohl verwundert darüber, dass er sich so gut an eine Frau erinnern konnte, die er doch bis vor wenigen Minuten noch vergessen hatte, doch man sollte nicht vergessen, dass der junge Mann nicht umsonst der Berater des Königs war. Er war intelligent und hatte ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis. Bei dem Namen der unbekannten Frau, rang es in seinen Erinnerungen und nach kurzer Zeit des Überlegens, sah er auch schon die sanften Züge ihres Gesichts, umrahmt von dunkelblonden, langen Haaren, vor seinen Augen, als stünde sie gerade direkt vor ihm.

...

Die hübsche Blondine stand erneut auf dem Balkon und schaute verträumt, in den Gedanken in ihrer Fantasiewelt, auf die nächtliche Stadt und das weite Meer hinaus – die Sonne war bereits vor etwa einer Stunde untergegangen. Sie genoss die sanfte, kühle Brise an diesem recht warmen Abend. Wieder hatte sie ihren Liebsten beobachtet. Dieses Mal hatte sie allerdings eine Veränderung in seinem Verhalten bemerkt. Er wirkte etwas angespannt, und ernster, als sonst. Lag eine Gefahr in der Luft? Würde bald etwas passieren?

Doch darüber wollte sie sich zur Zeit keine Gedanken machen. Viel lieber dachte sie an die wundervolle, perfekte Welt, in der sie ihrem Liebsten ihre Liebe gestanden hatte und er diese erwiderte. Und glücklich lebten sie bis an ihr Lebensende.

Schon immer hatte sie die Märchen geliebt, die sie als Kind von ihrer geliebten Mutter erzählt bekommen hatte. Seit der ersten Geschichte – von der wunderschönen Prinzessin, die auf ihren perfekten Traumprinzen traf und seitdem mit ihm glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende lebte – hatte sie davon geträumt auch eine dieser Märchenprinzessinnen zu sein und ihren Traummann zu heiraten. Dies war einer der Gründe, weshalb sie ihre Heimat verlassen hatte. Sie wollte in die Stadt und ihren zukünftigen Ehemann finden. So brach sie auf, in eine neue, unbekannte Welt. Welch Freude hatte sie überwältigt, als sie im Palast arbeiten durfte und dort ihrem Liebsten, in den sie sich, wie im Märchen, auf den ersten Blick verliebt hatte, Nahe sein konnte.

Ein Seufzer wanderte über ihre rosigen Lippen. Hätte sie doch nur wirklich diesen Mut, welcher in ihrer ausgedachten Welt, in ihren Träumen ein fester Bestandteil ihrer Persönlichkeit war.

Was für eine Farce ihr Leben doch war!

Kaum hatte sie dies gedacht, erstarrte sie, als sie ein Rascheln hinter sich hörte. Augen weit vor Überraschung und Angst – nicht sicher, ob es eine Gefahr war oder lediglich jemand, der ebenso wie sie zu dieser späten Stunde noch nicht schlafen konnte. Sie schluckte schwer. Sollte sie es wagen und sich einfach umdrehen und nachschauen? Oder sollte sie fliehen und der Quelle des Geräusches nicht nachgehen?

Bevor sie sich jedoch entscheiden konnte, hörte sie eine Stimme, _seine_ Stimme:

„Elaia-san?" Er sprach leise, jedoch laut genug für sie, und... unsicher? Das war etwas, was sie noch nie bei ihrem Liebsten gehört hatte. So, wo er Nahe bei ihr war, war es ihr schon beinahe peinlich, dass sie ihn 'Liebster' in ihren Gedanken nannte. Wenn er nur wüsste...

„H-h-hai, J-ja'far-s-sama?", erwiderte sie fragend und stotternd, während sie sich ihm langsam und schüchtern zuwandte, Gesicht gen Boden gerichtet. Sie konnte ihm jetzt einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht, wo sie doch gerade von ihm in ihrer Fantasiewelt geträumt hatte. Nun hatte er sie quasi dabei erwischt und sie spürte die Scham, als ihre Wangen erröteten, obwohl ihr klar war, dass er nicht ihre Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Was macht ihr so spät noch hier draußen? Solltet ihr nicht längst schlafen?", fragte der Weißhaarige neugierig, noch immer wurde seine Stimme von einer leichten Unsicherheit geprägt. Sorgte er sich um sie? Sie hob ihren Kopf und die Blicke der beiden trafen sich. Und, als würde eine unsichtbare Macht von ihr Besitz ergreifen, bewegte sie sich, auf einmal bestimmt, auf ihn zu. Er stand nur da und wartete ab, wusste, dass sie ihm nichts antun wollte, jedoch nicht, was sie vorhatte. Er beobachtete ihre, auf einmal selbstbewussten, Schritte, welche sie auf ihn zu machte. Was hatte sie vor?

Elaia fühlte sich wie in einem ihrer perfekten Träume, einer Vorstellung ihrer eigenen Fantasie – wie in einer Art Trance. Es war real, und sie wusste es, dennoch wirkte es wie ein Traum.

Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, war sie doch eine eher kleine Frau, und legte ihre Lippen auf die des überaus überraschten Weißhaarigen. Er wich nicht zurück, machte allerdings auch keine Anstalten die sanfte Berührung zu erwidern. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste die Blondine sich wieder von ihm und ihr Gesicht wurde noch röter, als zuvor. Die Entschlossenheit zersplitterte und ihr wurde bewusst, was sie da gerade getan hatte.

„I-i-i-ich... Ä-ähm... I-i-i... Entschuldigung!", stotterte sie in einer unkontrollierten Lautstärke und drehte sich um, bereit vor der Konfrontation, die mit Sicherheit folgen würde, zu fliehen. Was hatte sie da nur getan! Wie konnte sie sich von ihren Gefühlen nur so übermannen lassen? Einerseits war sie stolz darauf, sich diesen Schritt getraut zu haben, doch andererseits hatte ihr Liebster sie anscheinend abgewiesen, hatte er ihren Kuss doch nicht erwidert und war auch anschließend nur still und starr geblieben. Doch vielleicht hatte sie ihn nur überrumpelt und er brauchte etwas Zeit um seine Gedanken zu formulieren? Oder sie hatte sich gerade völlig blamiert... Letztlich hatte sie zu viel Angst vor der Wahrheit und floh vor ihr. Lieber träumte sie von ihrem perfekten Leben, als dass seine Rückweisung sie verletzte und ihre Fantasie zerstörte!

...

Ja'far stand weiter erstarrt auf dem Balkon. Mit solch einer Reaktion, einem Kuss gar, hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet! Es kam so plötzlich. Aus heiterem Himmel. Einfach so. Doch wieso? Sinbad sprach von einer Verehrerin. War Elaia-san tatsächlich seine Verehrerin? Mochte diese junge Frau ihn? Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht... Das alles erschien so unwirklich und doch war dem Weißhaarigen klar, dass es real war. Hatte er es doch gesehen, sogar gespürt!

...

Während Elaia weiterhin ihren Liebsten beobachtete über die nächsten Tage, nach dem Vorfall mit dem Kuss auf dem Balkon in der Nacht, mied sie ihn auch manchmal, weil ihr die ganze Situation doch ziemlich peinlich war. Ihre unerfüllten Sehnsüchte hatten sie so weit getrieben, dass sie sich einfach nicht mehr zusammen reißen konnte, als sie dann doch tatsächlich einmal mit Ja'far alleine war. Und dann auch noch zur nächtlichen Stunde an einem so romantischen Ort! Genau da, wo sie sich immer vorstellte mit ihm zusammen zu sein!

Und sie konnte nicht einmal zu ihrem Tun stehen... Sie war so ein Feigling! Diese verfluchte Schüchternheit! Würde sie von nun an für immer und ewig so ein Leben führen, in dem nichts echt war und sie vor jedem Problem davonlief? Wieso konnte sie sich nie darüber hinwegsetzen und mutig sein? Tun, was sie wollte? Ohne alles tausend mal zu überdenken und letztlich doch nur das Schlechteste zu erwarten! Würde sie immer so ein verzweifelter Feigling bleiben?

Tränen bahnte sich mittlerweile ihren Weg über ihre rundlichen, geröteten Wangen und sammelten sich an ihrem zarten Kinn, ehe sie herabtropften und auf dem Boden des Balkons zerschellten. Leise Schluchzer ließen ihre schmalen Schultern erzittern. Ihre Lippen vibrierten in einem stillen Schrei der Verzweiflung und des Selbsthasses. Sie wollte das nicht mehr! Sie wollte nicht mehr in ihrem schüchternen 'Ich' gefangen sein! Sie wollte einfach nur sie selbst sein und ihr perfektes Fantasieleben in der Realität führen! Sie hatte diese Illusion so satt!

Doch würde sie sich – und ihre Schüchternheit – jemals überwinden können?

...

Ja'far war auch noch eine Woche nach dem Kuss der jungen Frau verwirrt. Sie hatte ihn einfach so geküsst, diese Frau, Elaia-san, die er doch gar nicht richtig kannte – die ihn noch gar nicht richtig kannte! Obwohl er es eigentlich vergessen und hinter sich lassen wollte, besonders, weil die Blondine letztlich doch einfach verschwunden war, spukten die Gedanken um die junge Frau in seinem Kopf weiterhin herum. Wieso verfolgte sie ihn so? Klar, sie war ganz nett, aber letztlich doch nichts besonderes! Nur ein Mädchen, eine junge Frau, wie die anderen in Sindria, im Palast auch! Was an ihr war es, dass sie in seinen Gedanken festhielt?

Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass sie seltener in seiner Nähe war, ihm auszuweichen schien. Bereute sie den Kuss? Hatte sie nun bemerkt, dass sie ihn doch nicht mochte, nicht verehrte, jetzt, wo sie ihm näher gekommen war, als je zuvor? Wollte sie nun nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben?

Am Ende war der Gedanke, dass sie wie jede andere war doch bestätigt.

...

Elaia fühlte sich nur noch schrecklich! Sie weinte sich in den Schlaf, verlor ihren Appetit und aß dadurch weniger, arbeitete konzentrierter, um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken, und seufzte immerzu im Minutentakt. Es ging ihr wahrlich nicht gut, dennoch behielt sie dies für sich und ging weiter ihrem Alltag nach.

...

Ja'far plagten auch nach weiteren zwei Wochen noch immer Gedanken an die junge Frau. Er konnte den Kuss nicht vergessen – wie ihre weichen Lippen sich auf seine pressten und anschließend der Geschmack von frischen Erdbeeren auf seinen Lippen lag. Außerdem ärgerte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie danach einfach verschwunden war – es anscheinend bereute! Es ärgerte ihn, verletzte ihn. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus!

Also ging er eines Abends noch einmal zu dem Balkon von dieser einen Nacht und hoffte darauf, dort auf Elaia-san zu treffen. Vorsichtig lugte er durch die gläserne Tür und erblickte die Blondine, wie sie wieder mal bei dem Geländer stand und in die Nacht hinaus starrte – tatsächlich war sie da!

Er hörte einen Seufzer und trat daraufhin langsam näher. Sie zitterte etwas und er vernahm ein paar sehr leise Laute von ihr, die er nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Guten Abend, Elaia-san.", sprach er schließlich ruhig und bestimmt. Die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, erstarrte geradezu, und wandte langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm. Geweitete Augen starrten ihm geschockt entgegen. Doch eine Sache überraschte den Weißhaarigen und ließ ihn einen Schritt zurückweichen, als er es bemerkte: Tränen. Sie weinte. Die Spuren waren klar sichtbar auf ihren Wangen und in ihren Augen. Ein Welle des Unwohlseins überkam ihn. Er wusste nicht mit weinenden Frauen – Personen insgesamt – umzugehen und zugleich zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, wer die junge Frau zum weinen gebracht hatte. Warum tat er das? Er wusste es nicht.

In dem Moment, in dem sie bemerkte, warum er sie so erschrocken ansah und sich sogar wieder etwas von ihr entfernte, wischte sie sich eilig mit einem ihrer Ärmel über das Gesicht, versuchte die Spuren des Ausdrucks ihrer starken, negativen Gefühle zu verschleiern. Auch wenn er diese schon längst gesehen hatte...

„Elaia-san?", fragte der junge Berater nun zögerlich. Warum weinte sie? Hatte sie Schmerzen? War sie traurig? Oder war etwas anderes der Grund? Oder jemand anderes?

„G-g-guten A-abend, J-ja'far-sama.", murmelte sie daraufhin leise und schüchtern, während sie nun ihren Blick auf das Meer richtete – innerlich verfluchte sie ihr Stottern wieder einmal. Ihre Stimme war leicht gebrochen, unsicher und etwas kratzig. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte, aber er wollte Klarheit. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was sie sich bei dem Kuss gedacht hatte und weshalb sie sich nun so merkwürdig verhielt. Er wollte es – sie – verstehen!

Jedoch erstarben ihm seine Worte auf der Zunge, als er den traurig-schüchternen Schimmer in ihren Augen bemerkte, als er sie von der Seite anschaute. Erneut gab sie einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und wendete ihren Blick anschließend ihm zu. Er wirkte sehnsüchtig, traurig und wütend zur gleichen Zeit. Ja'far verstand nicht, wie sie all das zugleich verspüren konnte, doch als er ihr so in die braunen Augen schaute, überkam ihn ein neues Gefühl. Das Gefühl, sie zu trösten, ihre Trauer, den Schmerz oder was, oder wer, auch immer diese Emotionen in ihr ausgelöst hatte verschwinden zu lassen! Sie war eine Fremde, wieso also fühlte er sich so? Es war ihm unerklärlich.

Ein paar Schritte machte er auf sie zu und zog sie letztlich ohne Zögern – instinktiv – in seine Arme, ihren Kopf zu seiner Schulter – sie war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner, als er selbst. Und kaum hatten seine Arme sie vollkommen umschlungen, vernahm er auch schon unkontrollierte Schluchzer. Ihr Körper zitterte in seiner Umarmung und er zog sie nur noch enger an sich. Er verspürte diesen enormen Drang sie beruhigen. Ihr zu helfen. Sie glücklich zu machen. Sie aus dieser Trauer, von der er sich nun sicher war, dass sie diese Reaktion der jungen Frau ausgelöst hatte, zu befreien.

Ja'far hatte keine Ahnung von solchen Gefühlen, hatte sie noch nie in solch einem Ausmaß gespürt, doch er vertraute seinem Instinkt. Und so blieb er dort auf dem Balkon stehen, mit der jungen Frau – die ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geküsst hatte, nur um anschließend einfach zu verschwinden –, ohne etwas zu sagen, in den Armen. Denn es fühlte sich richtig an.

...

Sie konnte es kaum glauben, als ihr Liebster sie doch tatsächlich umarmte! Es war, als würde ein Traum wahr werden. Zuerst war sie furchtbar erschrocken, als sie ihn auf dem Balkon neben sich bemerkte, doch nun, in seinen Armen, war sie erleichtert, wenn auch zugleich überrascht und irgendwie auch frustriert. Sie war erleichtert, weil er so positiv auf sie reagierte, obwohl sie ihn das letzte Mal ohne Erklärung hatte stehen lassen. Überrascht, weil sie niemals mit einer Umarmung von ihm gerechnet hatte. Und frustriert, weil sie sich noch immer über ihre schreckliche Schüchternheit ärgerte, die ihr stets im Weg stand und sie von so vielem abhielt, und weil sie, als ihr Liebster dann so schön reagierte, doch tatsächlich heulte ohne Ende!

Es vergingen Minuten, in denen Elaia sich einfach nicht zusammen reißen konnte. Egal, wie sehr sie es versuchte, die Schluchzer kamen immer wieder zurück und die Tränen versiegten nicht. Da spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, wie sie sanft auf und ab strichen, Kreise zeichneten und schlicht eine angenehme Wärme in ihren Körper sendeten. Wodurch dieser, ebenso wie auch ihre Gedanken, sich langsam entspannte. Und letztlich auch den Tränenfluss stoppte und die Schluchzer weniger werden ließ, ehe sie vollends verschwanden. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl, stellte Elaia fest. Am liebsten hätte sie sich nie wieder von ihrem Liebsten gelöst, nur um dieses Gefühl auf ewig beizubehalten.

Es stärkte sie, verlieh ihr Mut und Entschlossenheit. Und so löste sie sich doch zögerlich von ihm, blieb jedoch nahe vor ihm stehen, seine Arme noch locker um sich, so wie ihre um ihn. Ihr Blick traf auf seinen mitfühlenden und sie schämte sich beinahe wieder dafür, dass er sie tröstete, als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung und dem Selbsthass versank. Doch sie war entschlossen und schreckte nicht zurück, sondern stellte sich ihrer Schüchternheit endlich entgegen!

...

Zu sagen, dass Ja'far überrascht war, als die junge Frau ihn leicht zurückdrängte und ihm anschließend mit diesem durchdringenden Blick ansah, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Entschlossenheit, ließen ihr eigentlich zurückhaltendes Verhalten völlig verschwinden. Der Albino erwiderte ihren Blick, wagte es nicht seine Augen von den ihren abzuwenden. Er war gefesselt, gefangen in einem endlosen Braun. Und er wartete. Gespannt darauf, was sie nun tun würde.

...

Elaia schaute ihm fest entgegen. Nun würde sie sich nicht verstecken oder fliehen. Sie hatte es satt! Sie wollte etwas ändern, etwas anders machen! _Sich selbst_ verändern!

„J-j-ja'far-s-s-sama.", sprach sie trotzdem zunächst furchtbar stotternd. Sie räusperte sich und setzte dann erneut an. „Ja'far-sama." Seine Augen blitzten gespannt auf. „Ich möchte mich für mein unangebrachtes Verhalten entschuldigen! Und-" Doch der Weißhaarige unterbrach sie, löste seine Arme nun gänzlich von ihr. Schmerz zeigte sich in seinen Seelenspiegeln und sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht.

„Du bereust es also?" Den Kuss? Es machte ihn traurig dies zu erfahren. Hatte er doch gehofft, wenn auch schon dies vermutet, dass dies nicht der Grund war, weswegen sie ihn mied in letzter Zeit.

Elaia starrte ihren Liebsten entgeistert an, als dieser mit traurigen, enttäuschten Gesichtszügen zur Seite schaute. Ob sie den Kuss bereute? Nein!

„Ich meinte meine Flucht!", schrie sie ihm beinahe schon entgegen, verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme und dessen Tonfall, sodass ihre Verzweiflung zum Vorschein kam.

„Eh?" Ja'far's Kopf war sofort zurückgeruckt bei ihren Worten. Sie bereute es nicht? Dann...? „Du meinst-"

Statt ihn ausreden zu lassen, ließ sie nun lieber Taten sprechen, um jegliche Missverständnisse umgehend aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sie kam ihm näher, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, während sie sich ihm entgegenbewegte, indem sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte. Das alles tat sie in Sekundenschnelle und schon hatte sie ihren Liebsten erneut in einen Kuss verwickelt. Zunächst reagierte er wieder nicht und Elaia hätte fast aufgegeben, als sie auf einmal den Druck seiner Lippen verspürte. Sie bewegten sich gegen ihre, forderten sie auf weiter zu machen und so drückte sie sich noch enger an ihn – ihre beider Körper berührten sich letztlich komplett. Und der Kuss verwandelte sich von sanft und zurückhaltend zu neugierig und hitzig.

Schon bald streifte seine Zunge über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete ihren Mund positiv überrascht. Ein Kampf um Dominanz entbrannte. Die Wärme ihrer beider Körper verschmolzen und beide versanken in ihrem Moment der Verbundenheit und dem Zeichen ihrer gegenseitigen Zuneigung.

~*~*~*~*~Ende~*~*~*~*~

...

 _4376 Wörter_

Yo!

Bin mir nich sicher, ob das zu OOC geworden ist... hehehe

Aber naja, ich freue mich über jegliche Anmerkungen etc.^^

Fragen? Fehler? Lob? Kritik? Nur her damit! ;)


End file.
